The impossible love story
by lonelygirllovestories
Summary: Chad is a hockey player and Sonny is a figure skater, it's a well known fact that hockey players and figure skaters don't mix, but what happens when Chad takes interest in Sonny, will there be an impossible love story or just some mixed up emotions. Also will Sonny make it to the nationals, and what happens when her enemy Tawni raises the stakes?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO DARLINGS, SOOO THIS IS MY NEW STORY AND LET ME EXPLAIN MYSELF, I WAS A HUGE FAN OF THE SHOW SONNY WITH A CHANCE, SO I A TRYING TO EXPAND MY RANGE OF WRITING. USUALLY I WRITE AUSTIN AND ALLY FICS SO IF YOU ENJOY THIS ONE AND LIKE THE AUSTIN&ALLY SERIES THEN FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!** **ALSO I HAS BEEN A FIGURE SKATER BY MYSELF AND SOME PARTS OF IT IS BASED ON A TRUE STORY, HOWEVER I WILL DEDICATE THIS STORY TO MY BEAUTIFUL AND TALENTED BABY SISTER WHO STILL IS SKATING AND WHO WILL BE TURNING 17 THE 23RD OF NOVEMBER, I HAVE PLANNED TO FINISH THIS STORY ON HER BIRTHDAY BUT WE'LL SEE! YOU CAN MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY BE NOT ONLY READING BUT ALSO REVIEWING FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING THIS STORY... ALSO IF YOU FEEL THE URGE TO CHECK OUT MY SISTER ON INSTAGRAM YOU CAN FIND HER DANCERELLAXOXO AND I SERIOUSLY WILL BE THRILLED IF YOU PRESS THE LITTLE FOLLOW BUTTON! ** **THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE USED TO MY AUSLLY STORIES WILL MAYBE FIND THIS A BIT SHORT BUT HEY I GOT TO START FROM SOMETHING RIGHT? ** **I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE AND HERE IT GOES I OWN NO CHARACTERS USED (EXCEPT FOR ELLAS CHARACTER) AND IF YOU RECOGNIZE SOMETHING IT PROBABLY BELONGS TO SOMEONE ELSE, I HOW EVER DO OWN THE STORY LINE!** **WITH THAT SAID ENJOY THE STORY!**

**SONNY'S POV**

-"I am telling you Zora, it was not my fault your brother asked for it" I giggle as my best friend gives me an glare and rolls her eyes.

-" Look Sonny, I am not telling you that you can't tell my brother off but I am telling you that you just can't hit on him! Okay?" She sighs

-"Like I ever would Zack is sooo annoying!" I pout to her and she laughs a little.

-"Haha totally agree with you, now what are you going to do to the Christmas show case?" Zora asks as we enter the locker room, I throw my bag on the bench and groan loudly.

-"Do I have to do something, I mean it's just a show case, can't I sit out this one?" I whine, let's just say show cases are not really my thing.

-"NO! you wont let Tawni get to you like that, you are so much better than her!" Zora, throws her towel at me and I laugh as I toss the towel back.

-"I don't know I just don't feel like doing the show case!"

-"You never feel like doing a show case Sonny!" Zora groans.

-"It's just I am.. I don't even know what I would do, I am not like miss perfect!"

-"Stop that, she is not miss perfect she is awful! She can't even land her double Axel honey!"

-"...and neither can I! Look it's easy for you to say since you are a natural, I am sure you learned to figure skate before you could even walk" I say as I finally open my bag and start pulling out stuff that I squeezed in there last night, not maybe the best way to do it!

-"That is impossible you know?" the younger girl laughs.

-" See not only are you a natural at figure skating, you are smart too..." I sigh over dramatically.

-"Don't forget that I am cute!" Zora laughs as she pulls her shirt on and tries desperately to get off the little stain of blood that she got on her shirt yesterday as she accidentally got a cut from the blade doing a layback spin, I look at the girl most of my friends would recall weird, she is seriously like a little sister to me even if most of the time she is the one solving my problems, today is no different.

-"Look Sonny all I am saying is that it would be good to you to do a show case performance before nationals!"

-"I know!" I just shrug as I say it and turn to my bag again, stockings and pants on, check, I am starting my search for a shirt to put on so we can head off and warm up, it's easier said that done, the inside off my bag is a hard mess.

-" So will you do it?" Zora questions. As I frown she pulls off her best puppy face with a pleading please. " Pleaaaaaaase Sonny, do it for me, I know you want to!" she whines as I laugh.

-"Fine Zoranda I do this show case just for you" I finale give in. The clothes from my bag are now flying around me as I don't find my shirt, how hard can it be to find a damn shirt?

-"YES, YES, YES! You are the best!"Zora dances around in the locker room she is ready to go, just sitting around waiting for me.

-"Wonder where miss perfect is actually?" I wonder as I still am searching for that damn shirt.

-" No one cares and Sonny she is not..." Zora is interrupted by loud music from the locker room right across from ours. " I curse all the hockey players!" Zora mutters as I walk over to the door and open it only to walk to the door across and give that door a few hard kicks.

-"keep your fucking music down some people are actually trying to practice here unlike you morons!" I shout over the music before I walk back to our locker room again slamming the door shut. The music is not turned down and I return to my mission of finding the shirt and I finally do, I grab the shirt feeling victorious and pull off the one I am wearing to replace it with the dirty piece off fabric I found. As I am trying to figure out which hand goes where the door is opened.

-"God! Do you need to be told to shut the door, some people are trying to change" I groan as Zora gives me a weird look. "Shut the door" I order louder, I know Tawni is blond and spoiled and hates my guts but seriously, it's probably because of my inner battle of not walking up and beating her until she cries why I jump as a familiar voice chuckles in the door way.

-"Naah I am good, I am enjoying the view actually!" the voice huffs.

-" Shut the door Cooper this is no fucking show case" I yell in anger as I hear Zora snickering. I turn around to give her a glare.

-"Sorry, sorry, it is just funny since we were just talking..."

-"Shut up!" I tell her and she does but I see from her eyes that she is still amused, I turn back to the blond boy who is leaning in the door way with an annoying smirk covering his stupid face.

-"Really Chad?" I give him an annoyed look and walk towards him to close the door.

-" Did you miss me Sonny!?" He whispers close to my ear.

-" Why exactly would I do that, you annoy me Cooper!" I tell him, sorry for saying it but it is true.

-" And still you love me" He smirks.

-"In your dreams maybe! Goodbye Chad I tell him as I close the door!"

-"You know you do!" Is the last thing I hear before his steps echo in the hallway and he returns to his team. I turn to Zora who is smirking at me too, instead of blowing up at her again, I decide to ignore her smirk.

-"Can you believe that guy!" I groan pulling on my fleece jacket.

-" Well he is good looking! Besides you should give him a chance Sonnister!" Zora rolls her eyes at me as I pretend to gasp for air.

-" The first rule of dating, never date hockey players" I tell her.

-"You should tell that to Tawni!" Zora giggles.

-"Speaking of the bitch!" I groan as we hear the high heals clopping their way towards the locker room, Zora sighs as the door is once again pushed open.

-"Did everybody miss me" the blonde in the door way sing-songs as I roll my eyes and no it is not Chad this time, it is the one and only Tawni Hart.

-"No!" I mutter but she doesn't hear me. In lack of response the blonde takes a good look around the room before she frowns.

-"Where is everybody!" she asks looking like a fucking question mark.

-"I don't know!" I mutter as I slip out from the room.

-"Me neither!" Zora adds as she does the same and we head out to warm up.

I catch a glimpse of Chad as he and his friends are passing us. He send me a suggestive smirk and I feel my cheeks blushing, he can't see it though because he is long gone and I smile to my own silliness. What was I thinking, it is a well known fact figure skaters and hockey players do not mix!

**SO ANY THOUGHTS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAPTER HERE AND I AM VERY THANKFUL FOR THOSE TWO FIRST REVIEWS IT'S AMAZING! NOW ON WITH THE STORY! ENJOY!**

**SONNY'S POV**

-"Okay now everyone listen up! I need the names of this years Christmas show case numbers this Thursday, don't bring in them late" Our coach Marshall tells as, he looks funny, well dear I say it he is a funny man, he is bold, short, had a nice smile but he can be the most cruel man on earth. For example when he makes us do push ups. I know, I know this is a sport not a amusement park, but still! Tawni's hand raises and I give Zora the not-this-shit-again- look she smiles and rolls her eyes.

-" Are we doing it in pairs or is it going be a single show case?" she asks.

-" Well, Miss Hart I was thinking that the younger skaters would do it in pairs but you guys who are older would choreograph your own piece" there are some groans from the kids around him but he doesn't care.

-" What a pity, we would have made a great team!" somebody whispers in my ear, I shiver at the sound but quickly gather myself.

-"Not interested Nico!" I tell him whispering.

-"Well I don't believe you!" he whispers back.

-"And why is that" I whisper trying to keep my eyes on Marshall, I have no intention on getting in trouble...again.

-" And why not"

-"You keep looking at me..I know" he smirks.

-"If looks would kill you'd be dead" I huff as his arm touches mine, I pull my hand away.

-"Well they can't now, can they?" Nico whispers into my ear again. He is just so stupid soemtimes. Okay now here is the thing, I don't like Nico, like that I mean, he is one of my best friends, because believe me or not he is actually decent when he is not hitting on me. He probably broke up with one of his girlfriends earlier today, that's why he is bothering me, it's always like that, but as he bothers me it's some how I who always get the blame, today is nothing different.

-" Miss Monroe, is there something you would like to share with us?" Marshall sounds seriously annoyed.

-"No... we... well it was he... he started it..." I trail off.

-"Well I'll make sure you'll end it!" Marshall smirks as I frown and give Nice an look... he shrugs it off and sends me a wink. "Miss Monroe, 50 push-ups now!" Marshall points to the outside off the rink.

-"Not fair!" I mutter but apparently it is too loud since he hears it.

-"Something to complain Monroe!" he raises his eye brows. " I can make it 100 if you want.

-"No 50 is good with me I tell him as I take a few hard pushes and step outside the rink, I start doing the stupid psuh ups as the others start to practice their jumps. I can clearly see Tawni Smirking at me.

-"How come I always find you while you are in trouble?" I look up to meet Chads eyes he is sitting close by smirking at me.

-"How come you always turn up when I least want to see you!?" I spit between my heavy breathing, I am not the best one doing psuh ups.

-"So there is times you actually want to see me!" he sounds triumphant.

-"Not what I said!" I mumble as I continue I have only ten push ups left. He sits there quiet and it makes me nervous. So I break the silence. "what is the deal here, why do you keep bothering me?"

-"Why I keep bothering you?"

-"Yes what do you want Chad?"

-" What do I want?"

-"Just answer me, this is no fucking beauty pagent Cooper!" I snap.

-"What do I want?" he smirks again.

-"I am not asking it again," I tell him, three push ups left.

-"What do I want? I want to pick you up at seven on Friday!" His words are so shocking that I land on my stomach, Fuck I had only two left... Marshall shakes his head and gives me look of disapproval.

-" You want to what!?" The second after I fire him with the question I already regret it.

-"I want to pick you up at seven, wear something nice, ti is a date!" And with that he is gone.

-"Stop flirting with the boys Monroe, finish the push ups and get your ass back over here, Marshalls voice echoes at the rink. What just happened?

**HI GUYS IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE ET ME KNOW BY LEAVING A REVIEW AND OF COURSE IT WOULD BE AMAZING IF YOU FOLLOW AND FAVORITE TOO!**

* * *

><strong>Guest chapter 1 . 4h ago<strong>

**I really love it so far KEEP WRITING!**

**-**_HI I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE IT, IT MEANS A LOT, THANK YOU! :)__  
><em>

** xSimplyMex chapter 1 . 19h ago**

**You're off to an interesting start, I'd love to read more :)**

_-THANKS I HOPE IT WILL JUST GET BETTER FROM HERE ON! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**SERIOUSLY YOU GUY'S ARE THE BEST, I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU AND IF YOU HAVE THE TIME PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER TOO I AM HAVING A SHITTY DAY, FIGHTING WITH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND OTHER COMPLICATED STUFF SO EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF YOUR THOUGHTS MIGHT SERIOUSLY MAKE MY DAY! ENJOY CHAPTER 3!**

**SONNY'S POV**

-"Not landing the tripple Shalkow Monroe, I mean that is kind of bad considering your situation!" Tawni smirks and her little side kicks, Penelope and Chloe giggle stupidly.

-"Oh shut your mouth Hart you can't land the said jump yourself!" I mutter, see I am not the girl that will stay all quet and take the shit thrown at me. I mean 12 years of figure skating have teached me that if you stay quiet and wait for someone to step to your rescue you can as well stop skating, because it ain't happening!

-"Oh sensitive now are we?" Tawni smirks.

-"Listen here Hart if you have any brain cells left in that blonde little head of yours, I wouldn't push it!" I groan as I give her a disgusted glare she just laughs.

-" Oh my, my what is the looser going to do? hit me with your school books? I mean since you consider yourself so clever why wont you just figure out that with that body you will never make it here!" she gives me a smug smile.

-"And you will?" I say as Zora enters the locker room.

-" What's going on here guys?" she lift her eyebrows and gives me a worried look, she knows how it is and she doesn't want me to blow up and get in trouble, I just shrug my shoulders!". Behind Zora in comes Ella, she is my friend and a very talented skater, she has brown silky hair and grey-blueish eyes that sparkle when she laughs. Even Tawni like's her or at least pretends to like her!

-" Well I am the best ain't I?" Tawni asks

-" Are you? I thought Ella beat your ass Tawn?" I smirk as I feel victorious for once. The plus side in having a incredible friend.

-"Guys there is no need to fight!" Ella tells us in a quiet tone, she is not shy, she just detests fights, she once told me she did think the drama surrounding figure skating was completely annoying, and that the most important thing is the feeling you get when skating. I agree but still I can't just stand there taking the insults you know?

-"Well beside from her and that little freak I am !" she states

-"In your dreams!"

-"I heard you will go out with Cooper, firstly I didn't understand why a great guy like him would go for a girl like you but then I remember what a l´slut you are and it all clicked!" I know it was a stupid insult but honestly I had laid awake wondering about the same thing last night and Tawni's comment really hurt because too had come to the conclusion that Cooper just wanted to get in my pants, even if the slut part was false, I had never and I mean never slept with a boy and I'd only had one boyfriend a year ago.

-"At least I keep the age difference relatively small, unlike you" I spat, Zora gave me a warning look, she thought it would have been best to just drop the subject, but I'd taken it too far to stop.

-"And what exactly was that supposed to mean?" Tawni raised a eyebrow.

-"Oh cut the crap we all know about your and Marshall's little affair!" I smirked, I mean it was true even if it was long over and ended but still, they had slept together like once last summer.

-"Miss Monroe, outside now!" Luck seriously wasn't on my side today, more like in ever, I thought as Marshall's voice interrupted the fight and I dragged my ass outside.

-"We don't tolerate any kind of bullying here at this club and you know it, Miss Monroe!" Marshall explained in a clam voice. " I would cut you off the show case but as I know how much you despise show cases I am going to keep you in it, take this as a warning, I want to never again hear you say mean things to your team mates then I will expel you! For now 100 push ups, or what the hell let's make that 200 and after that you'll run five laps around the building, understood?". I don't care to answer so I give him a little nod before I drop down and start doing the push ups. Seriously sometimes I hate my life.

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! LOVE Y'ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUY'S I HAD PLANNED ON POSTING THIS CHAPTER YESTERDAY BUT LIFE IS NOT ALWAYS LIKE YOU EXPECT IT TO BE SO I DIDN'T! I MEAN I LOVE ALL YOUR SUPPORT BUT I AM KIND OF HAVING A ROUGH TIME AT THE MOMENT, MOSTLY WORK RELATED BUT SMALLER STUFF TOO IS PILING UP ON MY SHOULDERS AND I KIND OF HAD A ( SMALL) BREAK DOWN YESTERDAY SO INSTEAD OF POSTING I WENT OUTSIDE WALKING WITH A FRIEND CLEARING MY MIND AND IT HONESTLY. I WANT ALSO TO TELL YOU THAT ALL YOUR SUPPORT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME, THANK YOU!** **ENJOY!**

**SONNY'S POV**

-" Hello sweetie, nice practice?" Moms voice beamed from the living room when I carefully closed the door.

-"Yeah.. sure!" I mumbled as I took off my shoes and started to get my coat off.

-"Nice to hear, how did your double axel go?" Seriously, I was in no mood off talking, I mean Marshall really got angry and took it all out on me at practice today. Well maybe you just shouldn't make any comments about your coaches sex-life? I walked to the living room and as I entered I almost flew up in the air of shock, because right there, sitting on my living room couch, in my living room was the Chad Dylan Cooper.

-"What the fuck?" I couldn't help it and I was not surprised when my mom gave me a warning look, she didn't really agree with this me swearing thing!

-"Sonnyy...!"

-"What is he doing here mom?" I asked before she could give me the whole 'why i do not agree on cursing' speech.

-" This nice young man was waiting at our door at seven an as I asked him he told me you guys were supposed to have a date today, so I let him in and told him that you must have forgotten it since your practice stops half past seven. If only I would have forgotten but no, the subject had been circulating in my mind for days now, stupid mom who let him in and stupid, stupid Chad who actually showed up!

-"He has been here from seven, I mean it's almost eight mom!" I whined but my mom didn't pick up my mood.

-" Yes, ain't he sweet and he told that it's completely okay to wait he'll take you out at nine o'clock instead!"

-"HE told you that? You told her that? Wooow okay now slow down I m kind of tired and ..."

-"Honey you deserve to have some fun! All you do is skate, skate, skate, like all the time so tonight just go with him and enjoy yourself!" My mom was all smiley and happy. She really didn't get it, did she?

-" I'll promise it will be fun Sonny!" Chad smiled, this was the first time he spoke up and I was taken a back by the sweet tone of his voice, it was not the usual, flirty voice nor the cockey hockey player guy voice, no it was a completely different and unknown voice. Then again my mom was in the room and it was Chad we were talking about, you know, Chad and his undeniable charm.

-" I know but..." I tried again, I actually was really fucking tired. I basically survived military camp at practice today.

-"Honey no buts you always keep yourself from doing things, because you think you don't deserve it, but you do, you do deserve a break, honey, you are the hardest worker I've ever met!" Mom goes fully on embarrass my daughter mode. I sigh.

-"Fine, I get it, I'll be ready in ten" I tell them.

-"In ten, I am impressed Monroe!" Chad smirks and my mom bursts out laughing.

-"Well what can I say, I am amazing!" I huff as I exit the room. This is going to be interesting...

* * *

><strong>SarahJay chapter 3 . Nov 7<strong>

**Nice chapter. Can't wait for the DATE. Keep updating please.**

_-THANK YOU THE DATE WILL BE UP SLOWLY BUT SURELY! :)_

** xSimplyMex chapter 2 . Nov 7**

**Keep it up, I think this is really good! :)**

_-THANK YOU! :)_

**Guest chapter 2 . Nov 7**

**Update asap this story is really good so far**

_-I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE BUT SORRY FOR A DAY OFF YOU CAN READ MY REASON FROM THE UPPER AUTHORS NOTE :)_

**SarahJay chapter 2 . Nov 6**

**This seems really interesting. I can't wait to see how this plays out. Keep going please.**

_-I WILL HONEY I SURELY WILL KEEP GOING WITH THIS STORY I LIKE IT AS WELL!_

**NOW TO MAKE ME EXTREMELY YOU CAN DO THE USUAL REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE BTU ALSO CHECK OUT MY SISTERS INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT DANCERELLAXOXO. THIS WHOLE STORY IS DEDICATED FOR HER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM AMASSED THAT YOU STILL THINK THIS IS A GOOD STORY I MEAN THE CHAPTERS ARE SOOOO SHORT AND I AM VERY SORRY FOR THAT, HOW EVER I AM GLAD YOU LIKE IT AND HOPEFULLY THE CHAPTERS GET LONGER! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG THIS STORY WILL BE IT MIGHT BE LONGER THAN I THOUGHT AND MIGHT NOT END ON 23RD SINCE I AVE HAD SOME PERSONAL ISSUES A FEW DAYS NOW WHICH HAS KEPT ME FROM WRITING! NOW HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**SONNY'S POV**

-"I am ready!" I muttered after a, may I say, very quick shower and change off clothes.

-"Wow, you weren't kidding, you are unbelievable quick in getting changed" he smirked.

-"Well what can I say, I am the most amazing person to ever face the earth" I giggled sounding all flirty, only to realize that I just did actually do that " Because changing clothes is the one factor that makes you amazing" I added sarcastically as we put on our coats to exit the apartment. "Bye mom! I'll be home at twelve!" I yelled from the door.

-" Well maybe not changing clothes but getting them off your body almost does" Chad whispered. I wasn't the person to blush easily, but some how his dirty comment made me do that...

-" Actually make that eleven, I have practice tomorrow!" I added to my mom.

-"Take your time!" My mom squealed from the living room. Take your time? If only mom knew how wrong it sounds with that little sentence after a comment like the one Chad threw me, if only! Am I right?

-"So where are we going?" I demanded him right after we got outside, in a much less nice voice.

-" Jeez you just can't stop snapping at me, can you?" Chad chuckled.

-"Must be hard for you.." I pouted.

-"Nah, I don't know about that but wanna know what else is hard?" he winked as I let out a disgusted groan. " Hey I didn't say it! Your brain made the assumption all by itself!" he laughed.

-"you were clearly hinting it cooper, now not to sound rude but where are we going?"

-"It's a surprise dear" he spoke teasingly as we entered the car.

-"I do not do well with surprises!" Informed him as he rolled his eyes.

-"And why does that not surprise me? Just relax Monroe, try to live a little!"

-"What are you? Some sort of philosophy guide?" I snapped. I was usually relatively nice but Chads presence always made me like this, I can't say I didn't like it, Cause honestly I did enjoy, being a bit mean to him. He deserved it, his ego is big as, I don't know, I don't think there is anything big enough to describe it!

-"Just wait and see. wait and see Sonny dear" he laughed as he opened the door to the car for me.

-"What a gentleman" I muttered rolling my eyes at him, before the door shut. This date might turn out interesting!

**PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW AND ALSO CHECK OUT MY SISTERS INSTAGRAM AT DANCERELLAXOXO, THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY DEDICATED FOR HER! LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	6. Chapter 6

**SO NEW CHAPTER, ENJOY!**

**SONNY'S POV**

-"Really you are taking me to the movies?" I asked him as he parked in front of a movie theater.

-"Nope!" Chad casually popped the P in 'nope'.

-"Yeah right..."

-" I am not taking you to the movies, because that would be lame" he tells me.

-" okay... whatever you say!" I answer as he helps e out of the car, grabbing my hand he starts walking to the other direction. We walk towards a park... I am going to say something but for some odd reason I wont.

-"Though practice huh?"

-"What makes you think that?"

-"You are being oddly quiet" I send him a glare and he chuckles.

-"Well I guess it was... I always get in trouble for everything"

-"uuuh... what did you do now?" Chad pushes me playfully in me left arm and I push him back, his touch sends a weird tingle up my arm but I ignore it completely.

-" Well I learned that you never should make a statement about your coaches sex-life he will just get mad at you.." I giggle.

-"Marshall has a sex-life" Chad raises his eyebrows.

-"Yeah he slept with Tawni last summer" I give him a funny look.

-"eeeew way too much information Monroe" Chad tell me looking grossed. He stops at a hot dog stand and buys us hot dogs. We continue walking, until we sit there for a while watching the stars. That's when he says it.

-"What about your sex life then Monroe" his tone is playful.

-" Way to ruin the moment Cooper" I mutter as I take a bite of my hot dog again.

-" So we had a moment?" he chuckles. I glare at him again.

-" No, well yes we had one, had as in past form, but do have a moment now, no! because you just ruined it!" I lecture him.

-"Sorry my bad" he laughs as he grabs my hand again.

-" This place is beautiful" I tell him as the silence comes unbearable.

-" Yeah I like to come here and think, sometimes" he tells me.

-"What about?" I ask curiously.

-"Stuff you know, like school, hockey, dreams, plans an you!"

**IF YOU LIKED THEN REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON I PROMISE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**IT'S SHORT, I AM SORRY I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO PUT IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND NOW IT IS SHORT... ENJOY!**

**SONNY'S POV**

-"Fine, fine, you win" I laugh as Chad is walking me home from the date.

-" I knew it, I am awesome!"

-"You're not!" I laugh again, honestly as much as I hate to admit it we ended up having a pretty good time.

-"I you know I am right"

-"Maybe you are just a little bit awesome" I admit and he chuckles.

-" So..."

-"So..."

-"This is me" I tell him as we get to my house.

-" I know, I was inside your apartment, remember?" he smirks

-"Oh yeah, I still can't believe you did that" I whine.

-"Well do you regret going out with me Monroe"

-"It was not entirely awful" I smirk to him.

-" Not entirely awful, why does it feel to me that it's the closest to an complement that I am going to get during this particular night" he smiles at me.

-"Thanks for the date, had it actually was quite fun!" I tell him.

-" Omg I must be dead, Sonny Monroe actually complemented me!" Chad laughs taking a step closer to me.I was going to give him a playful push so I placed my hand sfirmly on his chest, why I never pushed him, still remains a mystery to me. He instead smirked and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me even closer.

-" Thanks for the night" I say looking up at him.

-" You already said that sonny" he laughs " besides the night is not over yet, we still have us..." he glances at his watch " two more minutes left" he whispers.

-"Two minutes what did you have planned for these two last minutes then," I smile.

-"This!" he whispers and with that he kisses me, and the fireworks go off.

**SO NOW THEY'VE KISSED, YEY! HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON! IF YOU LIKED IT FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW THE CHAPTER AND THE STORY! AND GO AN CHECK OUT MY SISTER ON DANCERELLAXOXO ! BYEEEHHH!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM BACK WIHT THIS SOTRY AND I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, BUT I JUST GOT A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK AN DI REALLY WANTED TO MAKE THIS STORY GOOD SO I DIDN'T FORCE MYSELF TO WRITE SOME CRAPPY SHIT... BUT NOW I AM HERE AND I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY IT, I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY LINE AND IHOPE YOU'LL REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY... ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**SONNY'S POV**

-"Hello, Princess!" I familiar voice, speaks as a pair of arms sneak around my waste, I try to bite back the smile but I can't.

-"Princess, very original Cooper?" I smile but roll my eyes.

-"You can be so snappy!" I sighs and lets out a little chuckle.

-"Hey watch it mister, I think we went over this yesterday I am not snappy!" I poke him on his chest playfully and he chuckles again pulling me really close to him.

-"I Think you are!" he whispers and then plants his lips on mine, kissing me, and I kiss him back a hands explore my back.

-"eeew get a room!" Zora's voice interrupts our moment and she enters my vision slowly.

-"Oh hi!" I speak and for once my voice is quiet and I ignore looking her in the eyes, I am not a big fan of people telling me " I told you so!" neither am I good at admitting that I lost myself to the moment! So I step back and roll my eyes before starting to make my way to the ice rink and into the ice rink, I don't get far before Chad already has reached for my hand and is now walking besides me. I try to pull away and Zora chuckles.

-"She is a piece of work isn't she?" she is talking to Chad who chuckles.

-"You bet!"

-"Guy's I am right here!" I whine as Chad opens the door for me.

-"I can open a door myself btw!"

-"Oh I know you can Sweetie!" Chad laughs and Zora joins in.

-"It's not funny!"

-" and she is seriously telling me that she is not snappy!" Chad smiles to Zora who laughs again. What's up with their secret friend pact?

-"Okay I am done here!" I snap and increase my speed!"

-" I am just joking babe!" Chad yells after me.

-"I am no one's babe Cooper!" I yell back as I enter the locker room. I start changing and it takes a while before Zora enters. She is quiet at first but soon enough her curiosity takes the best of her and she speaks up.

-" You and Chad huh?"

-"No... there is no me and Chad!" I snap, fine maybe I am a bit snappy, I admit.

-"But you really like him!" Zora has a sneaky smile on her face.

-"That's not the point here, we went on one date, okay fine he kissed me and I kissed him back but that doesn't mean he is my boyfriend or anything!"

-"But you want him to be?"

-"No.. yes... I don't know, I am just going to wait and see if he asks, it was just one date for heaven's sake!"

-"Jeez Sonny this is the 21st century, the girl can ask the boy too, you know!"

-"I don't know, I mean..!"

-"He really likes you so why can't you just get it over whit?"

-"Fine!"

Zora looks shocked.

-"Fine?"

-"fine you are right, I am just being stupid, I really like this guy, which is unbelievable I know, but I still do so I am going to ask him right away!"

-"Good, now go!"

-"I will!"

-"Good"

And with that I make my way out from the locker room, towards the one where Chad usually spends his time.


End file.
